


Dance Party

by SafetyThirst



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, Roommates, dancing the grump away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafetyThirst/pseuds/SafetyThirst
Summary: How do you turn a shit day around? Dance to Whitney Houston with your roommate.The idea hit me on my commute home and it was just too cute, so I wrote this. A starter drabble, if you will. The roommate dance party was almost a tradition with all my college friends and roommates.(T for language.)





	Dance Party

Shit.

The day was just shit. No two ways about it. It started fine, good even. It couldn't stay that way….

No, you know what? Not going to dwell on it

Rey flopped on her bed. She had dropped her bag on a chair and went straight for her room. She didn't bother to say hey to Finn, though she knew he was home because she could hear his music. Did it have to be so loud? Ugh, it's not even worth the fight at this point.

She grabbed her computer from the floor and sat up. Maybe Tumblr could cheer her up. Someone had to have posted something smutty, something pretty, anything to distract her from the fuh-ucking awful day. Fuck Kylo, Ben, whatever the fuck he's calling himself these days.

Why is Finn playing that so loud? Oh, of course, Whitney. Okay, she can't fault him for that. Don't silence Whitney.

Is he singing along? More like screeching…

  
_**OOOOHHHH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY** _

  
She rolled her eyes and continued scrolling.

**  
** _**I WANNA FEEL THE HEAT WITH SOMEBODY**_  


She found herself humming along. Whitney deserved that much.  


**_So when the night falls..._ **

  
Her door flew open.

**  
** _**...my lonely heart calls.**_  


“Ugh, stop taking my hand.”

“Oh come on, Rey. Dance with me.”

Eyes to the ceiling again, but she reluctantly, sarcastically moved her hips.

Okay, Finn is adorable. His energy is infectious.

A smile creeps across her lips.

_******YEAH I WANNA DANCE WITH SOMEBODY**_  


She giggled and closed her eyes, dancing the gumpiness away.  


**_DON'T YOU WANNA DANCE SAY YOU WANNA DANCE DON'T YOU WANNA DANCE…_ **

**_WITH SOMEBODY WHO LOVES ME_ **


End file.
